UnValentine
by KyKy-13
Summary: Vincent Valentine hates everything having to do with the thing that is Valentine's Day. But maybe, just maybe, there's a light at the end of the tunnel. Valenwind, Renaj, Lozoo, CloTi, Reefus.


"Vincent's at it again, isn't he?"

Demon-hearing picked up on those few words immediately, drawing glowing crimson eyes upward to peer across the room at a young Yuffie who was whispering into Cloud's ear. The tall blonde briefly looked over his shoulder in Vincent's direction before nodding solemnly.

The dark raven-haired man didn't need his advanced senses to know what his comrades we talking about. It was obvious that everyone in the room was concerned for him. He was sitting far off from the others, cloaked in the darkness of one of the many booths that lined the walls of Seventh Heaven. Of course, this wasn't unusual for Vincent. He was certain his friends were used to seeing him brooding in some far off corner.

It was the reason for his sullen mood that seemed to worry everyone. It had been six long days and nights since Vincent last saw Cid. The gruff blonde had been summoned back to Rocket Town for some emergency, leaving his less-than-pleased husband under the care of their dear friends and comrades from AVALANCHE.

Vincent frowned. It wasn't that he hated being left alone. No, he actually enjoyed his seclusions. He was by far the most anti-social person in the group. No…it was this dreaded day. This annual parade of affection and pointless showering of gifts and flowers and chocolates.

Valentine's Day.

Ever since he could recall, Vincent positively loathed this day. He never knew why, though. Perhaps it was punishment for his past sins. To feel empty on the one day he was supposed to feel warm, loved…whole. To be held back from basking in affections, and forbidden from relishing that warm tingling feeling you'd get when being held close by the person who owned your heart.

Even now, as Tifa and Yuffie decorated Seventh Heaven in red and pink streamers and heart-shaped balloons, Vincent felt nothing. He had dealt through so much pain and suffering in his past; seeing such displays of love and adoration surrounding him because of one pointless day…he would have none of it.

Valentine's Day was just another day.

And he couldn't even share it with the one man in all of Gaia that could make him smile.

Vincent sighed, crimson eyes cast downward at the flickering flame from the pink candle Tifa had set on his table. The sickly-sweet scent from the wax invaded his nostrils and he frowned.

Suddenly, a plate was set down on the table in front of him. It was crammed with a vast assortment of heart-shapes cookies, each one pinker than the last. Vincent raised an eyebrow, looking up into three pairs of glowing green Mako eyes.

"May I ask what this is?"

Yazoo smiled softly, looking as perfect as always, even though he was currently wearing Tifa's apron. "They're cookies. What do they look like?"

Vincent frowned. "Why are you giving them to me?"

"You look depressed." Kadaj stated ever-so-subtly as he plopped himself across the table from Vincent. He looked far less pristine than his older brother. His clothes were covered in a light dusting of flour, and a pink streak of icing was splattered across one of his cheeks.

"I'm not depressed." Vincent stated.

"Well, whatever you call it then." Kadaj leaned back in the seat casually. "It's bumming everyone out."

"Then I apologize." The dark man said. "But do you honestly think cookies could help me?"

Yazoo shrugged. "Why not?"

"Cookies help everyone." Loz smiled.

Vincent lowered his eyes. "Thank you, but I'm perfectly fine."

"Is it because Captain Highwind hasn't been around?" Loz asked him, wiping his hands on his pants. "He's been gone for almost a week. Do you miss him, Vincent?"

The Demon Lord sighed. "Don't you three have something better to do?"

"You're avoiding the question." Kadaj smirked.

Vincent didn't respond. He just kept his eyes locked on the flickering candle. He could sense the three Remnant brothers watching him intently with their haunting cat-like eyes. Vincent did indeed miss Cid. Missed him terribly. But he would never admit it. Everyone knew how much he loved Cid, but he would never say it to anyone but him.

When he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, Vincent looked up at Yazoo. The long-haired Remnant smiled softly. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the front doors of Seventh Heaven suddenly burst open.

"Dear Gaia, yo!" Came a familiar voice. "It's colder than Sephiroth's heart out there!"

The brooding man peered across the room towards the source of the voice. Reno stood at the entrance, his unkempt red hair covered in a light dusting of white snow. Rude stood by his side, using his shirt to clean his fogged-up sunglasses.

"What're you guys doing here?" Cloud asked from his place near the bar.

Reno flashed him his winning smile. "We heard you guys were throwing a party, yo. And you know me. I never pass up a party."

"It's true." Rude slipped his shades back over his eyes. "He once went to a complete stranger's funeral just because there was an open bar at the service."

"Hey! I gave my condolences!" Reno laughed at his long-time partner.

Yuffie giggled, coming up behind the redhead and throwing a long pink streamer over his shoulders. "It's a Valentine party. So all the drinks are going to be pretty girly, and we'll be playing romantic music all night."

"No problem, yo." Reno smirked, wrapping the streamer around his neck like a scarf. "Get enough booze in me, and I won't care."

Kadaj laughed, standing up to face the redheaded Turk. "Any excuse to get drunk, eh Reno?"

Reno strode over to the young Remnant, lean hips swaying, blue eyes glistening. He wrapped his arms around Kadaj, hands sliding down a lean back to cup his rear. "If it means bringing you upstairs at the end of the night, I'm all for it."

Kadaj smirked. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Oh, I'm not." The Turk smiled, tilting his head. "Hm…you got a little something right there." He leaned in and slowly ran his tongue up Kadaj's cheek, licking away the streak of pink icing.

"Mnm…" The Remnant purred, pressing a deep kiss to Reno's lips.

Vincent watched the two young lovers silently from his seat. It was a wonder what this one day did to most people. Usually, Reno and Kadaj wouldn't be so open about their relationship in a room full of friends. Sure, there were times when Reno would spurt out a dirty remark and wrap an arm around the youth, or Kadaj would cast a warm smile in his direction, but they always saved their true displays of affection for when they were alone together. It was much like what he and Cid did. A sort of silent agreement.

But on this day…on this Gaia forsaken day, everything changed.

Reno and Kadaj were all over each other.

"Yo, Vinnie!" The redhead peered over Kadaj's head in his direction. "You look delightfully morbid tonight!"

Vincent didn't reply.

Loz wrapped his arms around Yazoo from behind, frowning at Reno. "Highwind isn't back yet."

"Still?!" Reno gaped. "Where the hell is that crazy bastard?"

"Rocket Town." Tifa answered from behind the bar. "He was called for an emergency."

"Must be a pretty big emergency." Rude frowned.

Reno pulled himself away from Kadaj and walked over to Vincent's side. He patted the dark man's shoulder. "No worries, Vinnie. Just have a couple drinks with us and you'll feel better."

"No thank you." Vincent frowned.

"Ya sure?" The Turk asked. He reached in and snatched a cookie from the plate.

Vincent sighed and looked away. When he refused to answer the question, Reno rose from his seat without another word to him.

"Is he always like this, yo?" Reno whispered into Cloud's ear.

The blonde nodded. "Vincent isn't too big on Valentine's Day. Plus with Cid gone, it just adds to the misery."

"That's damn depressing." Reno frowned, leaning against Kadaj.

"We should just leave him be." Yazoo suggested, entwining his fingers with Loz's. "If he wants to be alone, I say we respect his wishes. We'd only make it worse if we try and force something on him."

Vincent listened silently as everyone started hustling and bustling around the room, making sure everything was perfect for the party. He stayed in his seat, feeling comfortable shrouded in the darkness. The light's were turned off when the time was right, leaving the only sources of illumination to be the sweet little pink candles set on every tabletop. Marlene and Denzel were sent to a neighbour's house for the night, so the adults could enjoy their romantic fun without fear of exposing the children to any inappropriate sights.

More guests came strolling in out of the cold, including Rufus ShinRa and the rest of the Turks. No one questioned why Vincent was sitting alone in one of the booths, for they all knew his ways. Vincent was glad for that. He wasn't in the mood to socialize anymore. In time, the room was filled with the sound of soft chatter and music that was blaring from the speakers Yuffie had set up around the bar.

The room felt warm and comfortable. The mood had changed instantly as couples snuggled together on and off the dance floor. Vincent watched them all intently; wondering how one little day could cause these people to throw all pride and dignity to the wind just to show their lovers some affection.

Cloud and Tifa were stationed at the bar, talking silently to Yuffie and Barrett who were standing across from them. Tifa was leaning against Cloud, her long dark hair cascading over one of the blonde's strong shoulders. Cloud had an arm wrapped around her voluptuous form, while sipping a strikingly pink drink from the glass in his hand.

Rufus sat in one of the booths across from Vincent, speaking softly to Tseng and Rude while Reeve cuddled against his chest. The blonde President had his arm wrapped around the older man, fingers softly brushing through dark hair in a silent moment of undying adoration. Normally, Rufus wouldn't dare show such a weakness but, on this day, it seemed those unwritten rules didn't apply to anyone anymore.

Loz was seated on one of the stools at the bar. He looked beyond content as he held Yazoo firm on his lap, staring deeply into his gleaming Mako eyes. The beautiful long-haired Remnant was feeding Loz fresh chocolate-covered strawberries from a bowl on the bar and, every so often, he would lean in and kiss his lover deeply, sucking away the sweet taste of the fruit from his tongue.

Kadaj and Reno were on the dance floor together, holding each other close as they swayed to the pulsating beats blasting from the speakers. Being a fair deal shorter than Reno, Kadaj had his head nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck, letting the redhead whisper softly into his ear. Vincent couldn't hear what Reno was saying but, surprisingly, the Turk didn't seem too intoxicated. So whatever he was whispering to his young lover might have actually made some sense. Either that or it was incredibly dirty, judging from that smile on Kadaj's lips.

Vincent was so caught up in the odd scene; he didn't even notice someone sit in the seat across from him. The rich familiar scent of cigarette smoke hit him only seconds before he heard that voice.

"Damn disgustin', ain't it? You'd think these dumbasses would show at least a shred of dignity."

Vincent gaped across the table at the gruff blonde man, words failing as he became lost in those deep cerulean eyes.

Cid smiled. "Sorry I'm late, babe."

"How…"Vincent blinked. "…I didn't even hear you come in."

Cid chuckled. "I'm stealthy like a ninja."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Vincent smiled softly. "You owe me big time, Chief, for making me have to watch this ridiculous spectacle all by myself."

The captain laughed, reaching across the table to hold Vincent's hand. "I'm guessin' a simple 'I love ya' ain't gonna help?"

The Demon Master's smile answered the question for him.

Cid sighed dramatically, rising from his seat and holding a calloused hand out towards his dark husband. "C'mon now. Up ya get!"

"Where are we going?" Vincent asked.

The blonde smirked. "Nowhere is particular. Jus' the dance floor."

"Oh no." Vincent sat back. "You are not making me dance."

Cid placed his hands on his hips. "Now, I ain't about ta let ya sit here in the dark lookin' like something that crawled out from under the bed while everyone is havin' a good time. Yer gonna get yer ass up and dance with me. Now."

"But-"

"Vincent. Up." Cid scowled.

The dark man gave a deep sigh of defeat and took his husbands hand, emerging from the shadows to walk over to the middle of the dance floor. Vincent could feel everyone in the room watching him now. He even caught Reno flashing him a thumbs-up as he and Kadaj continued dancing.

Cid held Vincent close, nuzzling the taller man's cheek. "Now, I know you ain't one to go all loopy over this stupid day, but ta tell ya the truth, I didn't even remember it was Valentine's Day before I walked in 'ere."

"Is that so?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Cid smiled. "But I don't need a stupid day to show ya how much I love ya, Vin. Yer my Valentine every day of the year."

Vincent chuckled. "That, Cid Highwind, was the corniest thing I've ever heard."

Cid groaned. "I know! All this God damned pink shit and mushy music must be getting' ta my head!"

Vincent laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Cid's lips, while his long crimson cloak moved in on its own accord to wrap around the two lovers, pressing them closer together.

And as they danced on through the long night, the many rips and tears lining the hem of Vincent's cloak curled to form dainty little hearts.


End file.
